miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Music miraclu biedra czarne kocisko ( wszystkie rozidziały)
Następna część mała się pojawić wczoraj ale mój komputer to usunoł.Więc będzie dzisiaj a że mi się nudzi to pisze.A co innego mam robić?I pewnie przez niektórych oczekiwany ciąg dalszy i moje wymyślone piosenki. Miraclum music Bierdra i czarne kocisko ( katastrofa) Adrien Na prubie było nudno tylko ćwiczyliśmy nudne piosenki .Nawet piosenka miała nazwe nuda.Wreszcie nadeszła moja ukochana godzina czyli 16:40, bo wtedy kończyła się pruba i szlismy do domów.Poszłem do domu.Plagg wyleciał z mojej kieszeni i powiedział: Plagg: Czy o czymś nie zapomniałeś?-zapytał Adrien:O zapomniałem na śmierć zaraz mamy prube-powiedziałem śpiesząc się Miałem właśnie wychodzić kiedy zatrzymał mnie plagg Palagg:chyba oczymś jeszcze zapomniałeś-powiedział zniecierpliwiony Adrien: Masz ten swuj ser-powiedziałem po czym rzuciłem do niego ser Plagg się schował ja wyskoczyłem przez okno .Pobiegłem szybko na miejsce potkań czyli na sale gimnastyczną w szkole.Byłem spuziniony. CK:Przepraszam że się spuziniłem-powiedziałem dysząc B:Czemu się spuziniłeś?-zpytała CK:Straciłem rachube czasu-powiedziałem nadal dysząc B:Żeby był to ostatni raz-powiedziała CK: To co dziś będziemy śpiewać?-zpytałem B:To-powiedziała i podała mi tekst CK:Dobra-powiedziałem I zaczeliśmy grać i śpiewąć: B: Czas śpiewać tak, że usłuyszały nas świat.Czas wyłanić się z cienia i znaleźć się w lefrektorów blasku. CK : Czas się wyróżniać spośród tumu.Czas stać się sławny. B: Mamy już plan, aby wygrać. CK : Już w sposób określony okres czasu, że nasze czasy były nagrane złotymi płytami. B: Mamy coś, co nie jest niczym .Coś nie zwykłego czego nikt nie zdobędzie.Coś co ma moc. CK : Coś, co możemy chronić.Coś co jest cenne dla nas to ... Razem:Rook Końec piosenki ( mam nadzieje że się spodobała sama przy niej pracuje) CK:To może teraz to -powiedziałem B:Mówiełam ci że nie-powiedziałam CK:Prosze-powiedziałem B:Dobra ale tylko raz-powiedziała I zaczelismy grać i śpiewać: CK:Ona mnie nie widzi jestem jak duch.Ja przy niej to zwykły kot.Ona jest przewspaniała ,a ja jestem niczym bez niej. B: On jest jak światło w ciemnym pokoju w nocy.Z jednej strony miłe , a drugi wpieniające . CK : Nic bez niej nie istnieje.Ona jest jak promień słońca w cimnej grocie. Razem: My jesteśmy niby tacy sami a jednak zupełnie inni. CK : To ma coś , czego przyciąga.Ona jest jak bóg.Ona to coś, czego nie ma drugiego. B: Widzę go i on nie zauwarza mnie.Raz tak raz nie.Czas zadziałać.Czas na mnie. Końec piosenki Music miraclum biedra i czarne kocisko ( nowi bohaterowie) Nie byłam by sobą gdybym nie dodała własynch postaci z innych serji znaczy postaci która pojawia się we wszystkich serjach. Maja Milk Właśnie przyjechałam do paryża.Moji rodzice byli artystami sztuki.Przeprowadzieliśmy się poniewarz mieli tu właśnie pracować.Znałam 7 języków , Polski, Angielski,Rosyjski,Niemiecki,Francuski,Migowy i Hiszpański ( Jak ty się nie gubisz pomiędzy tymi językami) sześć lat zrzędu miałam śwadectwo z czerwonym paskiem.Miałam chodzić do szkoły razem z mojim kuzynem nie widziałam go przez 12lat a teraz mam 15lat.Ciekawe czy go poznam.I czy wogule z kimś się zaprzyjazinie.Umiałam śpiewać tańczyć grać na karzdym przedmiocie muzycznym.Myślałam rozpakowując swoje rzeczy w swojim pokoju.Był biało fioletowy ,meble już stały one były czarno białe.Wielkie białe biurko,biała szafa z czarnymi szufladami,biała komoda i moje fioletowo czarne łużko.Kiedy się rozpakowałam postanowiłam zobaczyć co tam słychać u mojich znajomych i poznać lokalizacje tej szkoły do której miałam chodzić.Kiedy skończyłam serfowałam po internecie aż znalazłam biedrobloga dowiedziałam się o tutejszych muzykach, ja zawsze chciałam być muzyczką lecz niektóre mażenia nie łatwo spełnić, taksamo chciałam ratować świat lecz moje mażenia były niemożliwe do spełnienia.Moje pupile domowe miały przybyć jutro. Następnego dnia Wstałam o 7:00 po czym powlokłam się do łazienki.Zrobiłam wszystkie poranne czynności ubrałam na siebie biłałą bluzke z czarnym ( kotem) wilkiem,czarne getry,włosy miałam związane w warkocz.Zeszłam na wyszłam z łazienki i zeszłam na duł ( tak wogule jej dom miał dwa piętra) zjadłam śniadanie pożegnałam się z rodzicami wziełam torbe i poszłam do szkoły.Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tej torby poniewarz zwykle nosiłam plecak który warzył ośem kilo.Właśnie miałam wejść do szkoły kiedy zauwarzyłam że starszemu panu złodziej ukradł torbe z zakupami.Ja odrazu zabrałam powaliłam złodzieja i oddałam staruszkowi torbe z zakupami. MF:Dziękuje ci młoda panięko M:Niema za co, o nie już jestem spuźniona ,dowidzenia-powiedziała po czym pobiegła do szkoły MF:chyba już wiem komu dać pomocnego duszka Szybko pobiegłam do sali w której miała być moja nowa klasa.Wbiegłam do sali chciałam usiąść na wolnym miejscu lecz nauczycielka mnie zatrzymała. Nauczycielka:Przectaw się Maja:Nazywam się Maja MIlk pochodze z Polski.Mam 15lat.Moji rodzice to artyści sztuki.Znam 7jęzków Polski,Angielski,Rosyjski,Francuski,Niemiecki,migowy i Hiszpaniski. Nauczycielka:Możesz już usiąść Ja zajełam miejsce obok mojej koleżanki z Polski Agaty.Jak ona się tu znalazła? Widziałam też Daniela i Wojtka.Z kąd oni się tu wzieli? Oni mnie śledzą? Wtedy do klasy wbiegła czarno włosa dziewczyna razem z zielono okim blondynem.Myślałam był podobny do mojego kuzyna z dziecinistwa.Nie nie tonie może być on, on przecież jest modelem.Mój kuzyn oile pamiętam nie był modelem.Z mojich zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Agata. Ag:Maja o czym tak myślisz? M:O niczym Ag:To czemu tak się zamyśliłaś jak patrzyłaś na tego modela? M: Bo przypomina mi mojego kuzyna Ag:A jak on się nazywa? M:Nie pamiętam jego nazwiska ale jego imię chyba zaczyna się na "A" Ag:Acha M:A tak wogule jak ty się tu znalazłaś? Ag:Przekonałam rodziców żebym mogła pojechać razem z tobą do Paryża M:A czemu ja o tym nic nie wiem? Ag:Bo to miała być niespodzianka M:To co oni tu robią-pokazała na Daniela i wojtka Ag:tego to nawet ja nie wiem N:Dziewczynki prosze nie rozmawiajcie bo was rozsadze Lekcja mineła spokojnie wszyscy uczniowie byli mili dla mnie oprucz niebiesko okiej wytapetowanej blondynki która nąstop simiała się ze mnie z Agaty i reszty uczniów.Miałam ochote zrobić jej to co mój pies obcemu kotu który weszedł na nasze podwurko,znaczy rozszarpać na strzępy.W końcu była przerwa.Wszyscy uczniowie wyszli z klasy.Ja i Agata rozmawiałyśmy zauwarzyłam że barbie popycha czarno włosą bez powodu.Nie mogłam tam stać jak słup odrazu podbiegłam do czarno włosej i podałam jej ręke.Na znak pomocy Maja:Czemu ta blondynka cię po pchneła?-zapytałam M:Niewiem ona poprostu już taka jest, uwielbia minie wkużać Maja:To czemu nie zareagowałaś? M:Niby jak? Maja:No wiesz u mnie w polsce robi się to tak albo dasz sobie wejść na głowie albo pokarzesz tej osobie że to ty żądzisz i niech ona się ciebie boji. M:A tak wogule to jak się nazywasz? Maja:Maja Milk a co? Agata:A ty to kto ? M:Marinette Dupain-Chang ( napisałam dobrze czy nie bo nie wiem) a ty? Agata:Agata Sosna ( tak zmieniłam nazwisko ) Właśnie przyszła jakaś dziewczyna w okularach. Aly`ja:Marinette przedstawisz mi te nowe koleżanki Marinette:To jest Maja i Agata I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.Szybko poszłyśmy do sali. Pa pa :) :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania